Los Infieles
by Safe-urself-kill-em-all
Summary: Hannibal and Will love each other deeply. They couldn't live without each other. They try and see each other as much as they can. Now if only Hannibal's wife, Bedelia, and Will's husband, Mattew, would just understand.
Hey guys! So I've been listening to way too much Latin music these days and so... This came to life. Enjoy!

Still have bad English soewhere. Sorry!

* * *

 _We know we're not supposed to be doin' this, right?_

 _No estamos supuesto hacer esto_

 _This is a sin, Esto es un pecado_

 _We are both going to hell, Vamos pa' el infierno_

 _Fuck it_

If someone asked them how they met, they would say that at work. The chemistry was instant. Two bright minds recognizing each other, two soulmate's finally meeting after way too long. If they both hid the rings in their hands they wouldn't remember it or noticed at all.

 _Quítate la ropa lentamente quiero amanecer contigo_

 _Y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido_

Now, a year later, in a fancy hotel room, with Hannibal thrusting between his open thighs and himself moaning at him to go faster and harder, Will can still remember how this all started.

 _Tu y yo durmiendo con los enemigos_

 _Dos seres que jamas hemos querido_

First, it was the looks. Seductive glances that would make Will walk into walls and tiny smiles from Will that would make Hannibal's legs tremble. Then, it was the touches. Soft, almost innocent touches in the shoulder, elbow, arm, even thighs.

 _Los dos saciando un bendito capricho_

 _Donde somos masoquista por no volver a nuestros nidos_

 _Desnudate al paso mi reina y solo amame_

 _Que el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel_

Will still remembers how they ended up making out in the broom closet just after the first week of meeting each other; to then ending up fucking in the nearest hotel room. The perfect and neat doctor broken down to a wild needy animal in rut, while Will clung to his neck and shoulders with the wild raw thrusts of the doctor inside him.

 _Te aseguro que esos tontos no van a entender_

 _Que si le somos infieles es por un gran querer_

It was between the orgasmic bliss and soft touches later, that they both noticed the rings on their lover's hand. And Will knew, he always knew. but was waiting for Hannibal to stop him, to say he was married. Hell, Will was married too.

While both of them glaring towards each other's rings, Hannibal told him the truth. He was married to a woman named BBedelia Du Maurier. He told him it was an arranged marriage and that he didn't love her. Will told him the truth, too. He had married Matthew because he felt cared and loved. The guy had a distinct admiration for him, which then turned to love and soon enough they got married. Will would be lying if he said he didn't care about Matthew. It just stopped being love a long time ago.

 _Así con cautela despacio solo amame_

 _Que si nos coje la noche Yo me inventare_

 _Una excusa, una entramada ella me lo cree_

 _Y tu di otra mentirita al idiota aquel_

And so they meet every few weeks. Sometimes not just for sex. Sometimes, when Beddelia isn't home, Hannibal would cook for him back in Baltimore. If she was out of town, Will would give Mathew an excuse, and would stay until morning came, like he so much desired to do every day: with Hannibal's arms around him, his maroon eyes the first thing he sees in the morning.

 _Quítate la ropa lentamente quiero amanecer contigo_

 _Y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer, o tu marido_

 _Que nos perdone nuestro divino señor si cometemos un delito_

 _Pero Adan y Eva pecaron por tentacion tu y yo no somos distintos_

"We are not supposed to do this" Will says one night, with his head resting on Hannibal's hairy chest, darkness surrounding them.

"No, we are not"

"This is a sin. We are both going to hell"

"I do not believe in God nor in hell" Hannibal rolls them, so he is on top, warm breath against his lips "and if there was one, I would be more than glad to burn with you at my side"

 _Que traviesos somos_

 _Y que lindo se siente_

 _I'm a bad boy_

 _Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo amame_

 _Que el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel_

 _Te aseguro que esos tontos no van a entender_

 _Que si le somos infieles es por un gran querer_

Will fortunately doesn't have a problem with hiding and sneaking out in the morning. He relishes in it. It must be the reason why their affair has lasted a year until now. And they have talked, Will wanted to tell Mathew so he would be free to love someone else.

"I can assure you, love, those fools will not understand our treacherous behavior nor will they understand we simply love each other more than we love them"

 _Así con cautela despacio solo amame_

 _Que si nos coje la noche Yo me inventare_

 _Una excusa, una entramada ella me lo cree_

 _Y tu di otra mentirita al idiota aquel_

The nights they see each other away from work, where a hotel room hides them from the rest of the world so they can love each other in the way the barely can do outside, are passionate. More than once they didn't even made it to the bed. Sometimes Will would end up with a back pain from the hard wall of the room, or a sore hip by Hannibal's hard and possessive grip. More than once Will has to stay covered with layers of clothing to hide his bruises and hickeys. If they see each other next morning, Hannibal would put pressure in his hip or neck discretely and make Will gasp. Will lived to those moments, when he believed they would get caught.

 _Quitate la ropa lentamente quiero amanecer contigo_

 _Y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer, o tu marido_

 _Que nos perdone nuestro divino señor si cometemos un delito_

 _Pero Adan y Eva pecaron por tentacion tu y yo no somos distintos_

Now, with Will now on top and riding the orgasm out of Hannibal, he still wants to get free. Want to love Hannibal freely without worrying his wife might see them or Mathew may ask. He doesn't want to keep lying and making excuses at unholy hours in the morning.

 _You know... Aventura_

 _Hello Baby!_

 _Baby Where you at? is like two in the morning?_

 _I know baby, I know, es que estoy atrapada en trafico_

 _Estoy ahi en un par de horas, OK Bye_

 _OK mi amor cuidate_

The phone in the middle of the night startles Will.

"Hi, Mathew" he answers calmly, to not raise suspects

"Babe, where are you? Is like" and Will can feel him looking over to the clock "two o'clock in the morning"

"I know, I know" Will tries to stand discretely from the bed but Hannibal is already awake and is clinging to his waist, not letting him go. "I'm just stuck in traffic, I'll be there in a couple of hours"

"Okay, love, be careful"

 _Shhhh_

 _Don't make noise_

 _Don't make noise_

 _Keep it on the low_

 _How come something feel so good knowing that is wrong_

 _Shhhh_

 _(So nasty)_

 _Keep it on the low_

 _How come something feel so good knowing that is wrong  
_

 _Shhhh_

With Hannibal's fingers digging into his thighs once again - a claim over him - before Will leaves, makes him believe that they can keep this secret a little while longer.

 _Keep it on the low_

 _How come something feel so good knowing that is wrong_

 _Your kid Romeo could keep a secret_

 _Shhhh_

 _Keep it on the low_

 _Knowin that it's wrong_

 _(Don't Say Nothin)_

 _(Its Just Between Us)_


End file.
